


The best kind of stress relief

by MoonChildxoxo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mild Language, Smut, i don’t know how to tag properly lmao, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChildxoxo/pseuds/MoonChildxoxo
Summary: Honestly sometimes all you need after a boring stressful day is to be told what to do by the person you adore.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	The best kind of stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is my first ever smut and the first time I’ve actually had the balls to publish something in YEARS.  
> Did give it a quick run through for spellings and shit but honestly I just wanted to get it out before I bottled it and just deleted the whole thing ahah. Also I’m new to ao3 so the tagging might be wrong/not enough, if it is please tell me and I’ll fix it straight away ☺️  
> Hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome 🥰 xoxo

It’d been a long day. One thing after another for Diavolo who’d been stuck in meeting after meeting with seemingly no end to the troubles happening around him. Being the stand in leader was one challenge after another, on top of making sure his precious exchange programme was running smoothly and there were no problems. He was tired, he was bored, and above all he was stupidly horny.

He’d spotted Y/N flitting around the RAD building, plies of books and papers weighing her down. He’d smiled at her completely enamoured by this seemingly plain little human. She’d caught his eye sending a shy smile back at him attempting a little wave and completely dropping everything in her hands. His chuckle at her distress quickly died down to a smirk as he watched her bend over, oblivious to her small skirt riding up and up until she dropped to gather her things. There was something even more delicious about the teasing sight than actually seeing her laid bare to him. And it was a sight he’d hold dear throughout the day. Whenever things got too boring he’d bring it to the front of his mind, daydreaming of what exactly she was hiding under that tiny uniform of hers, so perfectly put together. He got through the rest of the dull meetings imagining all the ways which he could ruin that perfect little outfit. It was a slight help to make the meetings not drag but it only made him more and more uncomfortable as the day went on. By the time he’d retired for the day he was nearly blind with how pent up he felt. 

It was sundown when Y/N’s DDD went off with a ping. She put down her pen and groaned. Y/N snatched up her phone and smiled at the name on the screen. Her little trysts with the Prince of Hell had began not long after her arrival here in the Devildom. She found a quiet solace in the way he seemed to not take anything too seriously. He made her laugh and genuinely brightened her day whenever he bumped into her. Diavolo had invited her and the other exchange students for afternoon tea one day and there was no denying the chemistry that easily flowed between the two. From there it was a slippery slope into secret meetings and tea with just the two of them. She adores the times they have together, so it came as no surprise that she was up and getting changed when she saw his invitation to join him for dinner. She thought she’d gotten pretty good at sneaking away from the brothers but when she was stopped by a loud voice before reaching the front door she began to rethink her sneakiness. 

”Hey where you goin’ huh? It’s dinner time.” Mammon’s voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“Diavolo wanted to go through some exchange stuff before it got too late, I shouldn’t be out too long.” She mustered up her sweetest smile hoping he bought her lie. Y/N felt an awful pit in her stomach as he ate up her smile believing her fully. He told her to watch herself and to make sure he was the one she called if she ended up in trouble before bounding over to the dining room. She let out a breath she was holding and pulled her phone out shooting off a text to Diavolo saying she wouldn’t be long.

Diavolo had spared no expense on dinner, wanting his favourite human to have the best time. He may or may not secretly hope that the good set up would lead to an incredible desert later on. He was just so excited to see her after a long day of thinking about her, that when she arrived at his castle he couldn’t stop himself from holding her tightly to his chest. He revelled in the bubbly laugh that she let out at his antics. It was the most beautiful thing that he’d heard and never failed to make his heart flutter. He’d do anything to keep her laughing like that and the longing that hit him in that moment was intense. He pulled back to smile down at her and lead her over to the dining room. 

After dinner, Diavolo smirked over at Y/N saying that desert would be in his bedroom. She’d giggled and blushed but hadn’t refused his hand when he stood and offered it to her. They walked hand in hand to his bedroom and don’t leave each other’s side when they reach it. Diavolo opens the door and leads Y/N inside, shutting it softly behind him. She leads him over to sit on the bed, her hand drawing small patterns in his. ”How was your day?” Y/N looked up at him sweetly, her smile bringing out his own even through his exhaustion.

”Boring, tiring. It was one thing after another, one meeting after another.” He huffed looking very much like a small child. “It’s been a very long day. Such hard work.” Diavolo flopped back onto the bed. Y/N laughed at him and lay beside him, cuddling him and moving to play with his hair.

“At least you can relax now. I got you darling.” Y/N wrapped herself around him as he laughed and peppered kisses over her face finally landing on her lips. This is what he wanted. They lay there, exchanging lazy kisses, but soon Diavolo couldn’t ignore his growing need and the yearning he’d felt all day. He moved to deepen their sweet lingering pecks. Gentle hands taking on a rougher edge as he pulled her closer to him, earning him a small hum. It was no secret Diavolo like to manhandle his lovers and Y/N was no exception to this. She was pulled abruptly onto him as he moved onto is back. He could get used to the feelings of her thighs hugging his waist. 

“I want you.” Was his simple demand as things grew more heated between the two. He felt her smirk against his lips, pulling back to make her way down his neck.

”Do you now?” Y/N replied cheekily, nipping at his collarbone to punctuate her question. She gave a gentle roll of her hips as his hand gripped at her ass, a moan bubbling in his throat. “You’re gonna have to work for that pleasure, my lord.” She purred out his title making him shiver underneath her. She must admit the fact that she could make the most powerful man in the devildom shiver like that from just a couple of words made her dizzy with power. She pulled away from his neck to stare down at him, enjoying the way his lust blown eyes were scanning her. Y/N blushed deeply and moved her hands down his body, stripping him of his clothes. His breath hitched each time she gently nipped at newly exposed skin and she relished in each breathy groan that he gave when she bit harder. He removed his shirt completely as she began to work on his pants, a sizeable bulge already showing. She helped him wiggle out of his pants, giggling lightly at his eagerness. Y/N stopped him with a firm hand as he moved to remove his underwear. “No touching, my lord,” she teased pulling his hand away and placing them above his head, bringing her mouth to his ear to whisper into it. “Keep them there.” She moved back down after a gentle tug on his earlobe and a pleasant sigh from the man underneath her.

He was utterly powerless to stop her from taking control and after the stress of that day he was more than willing to give it up for her. He watched as she sat back on her haunches drinking in the sight of him stretched out beneath her. He didn’t easily sub to people but he was already beginning to see the benefits of it. Power and lust danced in her eyes and the confidence she found in this role made him weak to her. She smirked as she placed her palm delicately on his length and a moan escaped him before he could stop it. 

“Are you going to be good for me, my lord? Will you do everything I tell you to?” She palmed him through his underwear as she fired the questions of at him. The hiss that she got in response wasn’t enough for her. She removed her hand and sat back batting her eyes innocently when he whined at the loss. “You’ll have to use your words otherwise how will I know your being good.” The way she cooed at him was borderline condescending, the way someone might scold a petulant child and he shuddered at her tone. 

Any other time Diavolo would have been brattier, but after winding himself up with thoughts of her all day he needed this. He needed her. “Yes, I promise I’ll be good.” He whined out not recognising his own voice. Had the powerful and fearful Lord Diavolo really just whined like that for his human? He’d have time to ponder how quickly his dignity left him later, right now her hand was back and he was sighing in satisfaction of getting any kind of contact. 

She hummed at his response, feeling a pooling heat build at the pit of her stomach. “Good. Remember,” she moved to kiss down his abdomen stopping just above his underwear as she hooked her finger into them and began to slowly pull them down. “No touching.” She mumbled into his hip as his cock finally sprung free of its confines. She teased his thighs as she moved his underwear the rest of the way down his leg, giving a particularly hard bite to his inner thigh. He moaned loudly at the sensation and had to grip the headboard to stop himself from reaching down to grab her hair. The heavy pants that left him thrilled Y/N as she made her way to her desired destination. She practically drooled as she took in the sight in front of her. The growing wetness between her thighs growing and making itself known. Diavolo was not a small man in any sense of the word and Y/N couldn’t wait to feel him. He opened his eye to look down at her curious as to why she stopped.

Y/N looked up to see him staring at her with a smirk. “Like what you see?” His voice came out hoarse and rattled, far less confident than the words that were said.

Y/N huffed a laugh as she bent to press a gentle kiss to the tip of his large cock. “Always.” She mumbled into his shaft as she began to lick and kiss her way around him. 

He moaned softly when she began, trying to keep his breathing even and his eyes on her as she worked. Her soft lips came to suck on his tip, his head lolling back and his groans growing louder. When she began to take him into her mouth he began to lose it. Forgetting that she was the one in control here, he bucked his hips as his hand came to rest on her head, feeling himself go deeper and into her throat. Y/N gagged at the sudden onslaught and pulled herself off, removing his hand and roughly returning it to above his head. Diavolo didn’t know what just happened but he knew he wasn’t experiencing that pleasurable heat anymore. His eyes snapped open to find Y/N scowling at him, the grip on his wrists tightening.

“I told you no touching. Now we need to add no moving.” She ran her hand down his arms, nails scratching into his skin as she came close to his ear. “Bad boys get punished” Y/N growled lowly into his ear before biting hard on a sensitive spot just under his jaw. Diavolo moaned loudly and began babbling apologies until Y/N returned to her position between his thighs, a firm grip now on his hip to keep him from moving. She got back to work, starting from the beginning and setting a gentle pace. Her tongue explored all the little ridges and veins that his length had, savouring the way his breath picked up its pace and grunts escaped him as she worked on drawing this out for as long as possible. She licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip before sucking him into her mouth. Y/N inched her lips down his length swallowing along the way. 

Diavolo groaned and grunted watching her take him with what seemed to be relative ease. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged again, regaining her composure and beginning to bob her head. She hollowed put her cheeks each time never pulling off him completely. He was wrecked. All the teasing she’d done with her tongue had drove him wild and now the wet heat of her mouth was so delicious that he was struggling to hold on. She tasted the saltiness of his pre-cum at the back of her throat as his groans grew in pitch.  
“Y/N,” he moaned out. “Y/N I’m close- Fuck.” His grip tightened on the headboard as she gave one last hard suck, popping off and giving him a downright filthy grin as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Hearing him moan out her name so full of need only fuelled her desire to take him there and then. But she knew what she wanted out of this. 

“Well that won’t do now will it.” Y/N hopped off the bed completely much to Diavolo’s great annoyance. She laughed at his pout leaning over the bed to give him a searing kiss.  
She found his tie and held it up, a question in her eyes. “Yes” his response came out low and rough and sent a jolt of heat straight to Y/N’s core.  
She let out a shaky laugh, which honestly sounded more like a groan, hoping it came across as confident and not incredibly turned on as she wound the tie around his eyes kissing each one and then his lips. “Wait for me darling. And don’t even think about touching yourself.” Y/N mumbled against his whining lips. She sauntered off and he could hear the soft padding of her feet pause at what he assumed was the door. She turned and directed her voice over to him, “I’ll know if you do.” And with that she was gone.

Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Diavolo honestly didn’t know and he didn’t care the only thing registering was his pulsating cock and desperate need for release. He was trying so hard to be good and not touch himself but if she took any longer he- Oh was that the door? His head snapped towards the sound as he heard Y/N’s beautiful laugh filter through the room. “You’ve been so good, my lord, following my instructions so well” Y/N purred into his ear, her gentle hand stroking his cheek followed by her lips working their way down his face and neck giving sharp nips and soft kisses along his shoulders and chest. He felt her shift slightly and he cried out when he felt an intense cold on his left nipple. 

“Y/N fuck” his moans were loud and he trembled with the effort of staying still under her. She shushed him running the ice cube over and over quickly attaching her tongue onto his freezing nipple, absolutely giddy with the knowledge she had this demon trembling with desire. He gushes words that Y/N can’t understand in a pitch so deep she can feel it in her bones. More importantly to her right now she felt that deep pitch rattle her very core and she allowed herself to moan onto his chest. Y/N could feel the slick between her thighs grow and knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer without giving in to pleasure herself. She knew that the demons stamina was off the charts compared to her own. Y/N hoped that the teasing could at least attempt to level the playing field. She moved the ice cube across his chest to his other nipple, lavishing it in the same attention.  
“I love having you like this,” Y/N breathes out. “You’re so good, so so good.” She moans grinding herself down on his abdomen. Diavolo in turn moans loudly feeling her soaking heat rub against him. ‘When had she got undressed?’ The question lingered for a second as he felt a cold chill press to his cock. He grunted at the sensation, feeling himself teeter on the edge between her words and the temperature teasing him.

Later when he thought about this he would remember what happened next very differently. In his head he was dignified in his request. Y/N would remember it the correct way. Diavolo whimpering, a high pitched whine leaving him. “Please Y/N. Please I’ve been so good, Y/N I need you.” He was a writhing moaning mess underneath her and it completely broke any resolve she may have still held. 

Y/N quickly abandoned his cock and surged to kiss him deeply moaning and grinding against him. “You sound so good when you beg for me, my lord.” Her own voice had dropped in pitch as she began to finger herself on top of him. Taking two fingers and pushing deep into herself she moaned into his mouth whilst he encouraged her. She moved at as brutal a pace she could without cumming and began to stretch herself out for him. Y/N moved back lining herself up once she needed more than just her fingers. Before she pushed herself onto him she reached up to remove his blindfold staring him dead in the eyes. She had one more power move up her sleeve. 

“You don’t come until I say so.” And with that she sunk down onto him, their joint moans loud and satisfied. Y/N set a slow, agonising pace. Grinding down, pushing him further up into her. She could feel him trembling and kept riding him slowly in search for the perfect spot. Her own moans and whimpers where met with Diavolo’s grunts and sighs. He was straining to keep himself in check and hold out, desperate to follow her last demand. Y/N suddenly cried out and Diavolo’s eyes snapped open as he watched her mouth form a little ‘o’ shape. She’s found the perfect spot and was lost in pleasure. Y/N desperately chased her high, the tight knot that had settled in the pit of her stomach getting tighter and tighter. She reached down to rub a finger over her clit, needing more than she was getting. 

Diavolo watched mesmerised by Y/N on top of him, using him to chase her own high whilst pleas and whines of his name fell from her lips. He watched her drag her other hand up to play with one of her nipples as her pace grew more erratic and her moans grew louder. Y/N began to bounce on Diavolo’s cock, hearing his groans get deeper and louder. The sounds of Diavolo and the lewd actions sent Y/N over the edge and she came hard on top of him, a long high pitched whine ripping from her throat. She slumped forward her lips against Diavolo’s neck and her hands on his chest as she continued to gently ride him. “Come for me, my lord. You’ve been so good for me, come in me.” Y/N whispered pure filth into his ear. He groaned as she rose and bounced hard on his cock, mouth moving to his neck to bite down hard, scattering love bites all over him. His moans grew in volume and when he came in her it was with a borderline scream of her name that he was sure most of the devildom heard. 

Once Y/N was sure he was finished she rolled off him, scooping up a towel she’d brought cleaning both of them up. Diavolo brought his arms down, realising there was a dull ache in his shoulders that he rolled out. Before he could cuddle her close, she rolled him onto his side and began to gently massage at his shoulders. “They don’t hurt too bad do they?” Gone was the bravado of her power trip. She was his lovely little human again and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close. 

He turned around and pulled her in looking down at her with pure adoration. “Not at all. Thank you for that I think I needed it.” He delivered a sweet kiss to her temple and Y/N burrowed herself into him. 

“The brothers are going to go berserk when they realise I’m not home.” Y/N’s brow furrowed into a frown which Diavolo laughed at. “Dia it’s not funny! Mammon will be worried.” She makes a move to leave but he hangs on tight nuzzling into her neck.

”You’ll make me jealous talking about other guys whilst we’re cuddling naked.” Y/N laughed as she felt him pout against her skin. “Besides I don’t think anyone’s going to argue with you staying with me tonight.” He placed a delicate kiss to her shoulder as they both settled to sleep.


End file.
